Bella's Singer
by Raenorshine21
Summary: When Bella attends Dartmouth she finds her "singer." Will she be able to continue even with her 'super self control? Better yet, how will Edward react? First story for fanfiction, GREAT STORY please review.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters and in no way am I to be affiliated with the Twilight Series. Please review!!!!

Bella's Singer

**Chapter One: Away to Dartmouth**

My life was bliss. Since the scuffle with the Volturi, there had been nothing else to disturb my serenity. My need for Edward took over the night and Renesmee filled my day. However, I was going to be taking a variety of night classes at Dartmouth the next day.

I entered the auditorium with ease, being around humans had become so much easier for me. I arrived early, only a few people settled uneasily into the hard plastic chairs. The dull ache in my throat came alive, but I was determined to get through this Sociology course with flying colors. I took a seat in back so as not to disturb anyone. This was one of my only classes that Edward hadn't joined me in, I guess it bored him.

"_I've been through college enough times that I should be teaching the courses by now." Edward exclaimed the night before._

"_I wouldn't mind, don't tell anyone I'm dating the teacher!" I answered nonchalantly. He laughed and embraced me into the crook of his arm._

The area filled quickly with people and the teacher, a middle aged man who looked somewhat like Joe DiMaggio. The lecture began and I was only somewhat aware when a young man entered the room late. He mouthed an apology for stopping the professor and took a seat in the row almost directly in front of me. A wave of short brown hair balanced over his cream skin, and his blue eyes met mine as he turned around to offer a small, shy smile. I offered a smile in reply. _I liked his smile, he had deep dimples_.

In less than an instant, a nearby swoosh of air from a shuffling jacket brought the scent of this young man straight to my nostrils. I was half way out of my chair in thirst before I realized what was happening. I had never felt this need for blood. The scent of him drenched my pores and rushed a slew of venom to my mouth. _Some super self control, I thought._ I imagined jumping him in this place with all the witnesses. I thought of Edward, ah my Edward. He had to succumb to my scent in Biology all those years ago. _Succumb, _I tried to will myself but his scent hung like a fog in the air. _Succumb, succumb, succumb!!_ I swept my books off the table with a little too much vigor and rushed out of the room.

_Sweet, sweet air to my lungs, let me forget and not ruin Carlisle's principles, _I thought as I stalked into the haze outside. I leaned my head against the metal doorframe and left a good sized dent in it.

"Are you alright?" a voice asked from the doorway.

It was Mr. Dimples, _was he crazy? What should I say? I'm sorry but I have to kill you? _I held my breath with all my restraint.

"I'm fine," I muttered.

"You look sick, are you sure you're okay…by the way I'm Kevin," he mused.

"I'll be okay soon enough, I'm Isabella," I replied. _Weird, I thought, I haven't gone by Isabella since, well, ever. I thought of his taste…succumb! _

"Well, Bella, if that's okay, I was wondering if you want my number in case you pass out or something…"

"I'm kinda taken," I said, still hung up on the fact that he called me Bella. I showed him my ring, so delicate on my slender, pale finger.

"Well, I mean, we could be friends couldn't we," he smiled and his dimples caused deep pinpoints in his cheeks.

"That sounds great," I smiled.

He laughed, jotting his number on a scrap of paper, reassuringly once more before ducking back inside. I let my breath go only when I was sure the scent that lingered was completely gone. I stared at the paper in my hand, _what was I going to do?_

**Chapter Two: Love and Thirst**

"How was it?" Edward held my hand as we took Renesmee back to the cottage.

"Unbearable, I couldn't concentrate without you there," I replied. Edward lighted up with my response. _That's not entirely true, _I thought a crimson brightened on the edges of my eyes. I couldn't stop thinking about Kevin he was absolutely…_delectable. _We didn't have classes till Monday so we came back to Forks for the weekend.

We entered the cottage and I placed Renesmee into her small bed, she was getting so big. Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and I rested my head against his shoulder.

"Did you turn heads," he mused referring to my new lovely vampire appearance.

"Not really," I sighed as he nuzzled my neck.

"Why do I doubt that?" he replied slowly building the atmosphere. Suddenly, my phone rang in my purse on the table.

"I should get that," I bustled out of Edward's grip and went to the table. It was Alice.

"Hello, Alice, what's up?"

She sounded almost on the verge of tears, "how could you do that to Edward?"

"Alice, what are you talking about?" I was confused and agitated and saddened at the pleading in her voice.

"I know about _him _Bella. You have to kill him." She practically whispered this into the phone. Edward looked up, confusion plastered his face. I mouthed "everything's fine" to him and he left the room.

"What are you talking about?" I quickly spat into the phone.

"Look, I get that you don't want to hurt Kevin, but if you don't, things won't play out well."

At once I understood and, frankly, was appalled. "Alice how could you say such a thing?"

"Things didn't turn out that bad for Emmett, and you can move on…"

"ALICE WHAT DID YOU SEE?" I practically hissed into the silver phone. When Emmett was introduced to his 'singer' he killed her.

"I'm not sure…"

"I can't kill him without us being exposed in New Hampshire," I stated.

"Don't bet against me." Alice hung up and I was confused. Edward entered the kitchen and tried to pester the story out of me but I wouldn't budge, I was too unsettled. As long as Alice kept this from Edward, I would find a way to figure this out.

**Chapter Three: It's A Date**

Edward went hunting with Carlisle, Esme, and Emmett so I was alone with the rest. Renesmee was visiting Charlie and Sue so I had the Saturday to myself. I scurried out of Alice's sight and dodged into Edward's old room. I took out the scrap of paper and dialed the number. _One ring, two rings, red fish, blue fish…I waited. _

"Hello," Kevin's clear voice rang through the line.

"Howdy," I said, "want to get dinner tonight?" _What! Bella are you insane? _My conscience screamed at me. _You have a husband and child and undying thirst for this man' s BLOOD! _

"Wow, that was quick. I mean, I guess, what brought this about?" he was too observant.

"I ran out before the professor gave us the assignment and I missed most of the lecture, how about a recap?" I practically purred into the phone.

"What? Sure, how's eight?" he seemed taken aback. I agreed and danced down the stairs. Little did I know the fury that would ensue.

"Bella. What are you doing?" Alice peered at me as I dressed in a bright red wrap dress with stilettos. I couldn't decide to keep my hair up or down. _Down with a blue ribbon I decided. Alice should be happy with my new found taste in fashion._

"Bella, he either dies, or becomes a vampire and dies…" Alice grabbed my shoulders and stared at me. "You have priorities, you know," she seemed angered. Rosalie appeared in the doorway. She looked me up and down.

" You know this is exactly how things came about with Edward…" she prodded. I knew she didn't like me all that much and was looking for a chance to 'trip me'.

"Edward will find out if you don't 'dispose' of the problem," Alice stalked out of the room.

"Don't worry I'll think of something," I said just loud enough that I knew she would hear. Rosalie laughed and walked out.

**Chapter Four: Oops, not a bright idea**

"…And you'll pick her up from Charlie's right," I talked to Jacob.

"Sure, and you said you left something at Dartmouth that you need _now_." he stumbled over the story I laid out.

"Precisely, take care," I hummed.

I ran. _Run, run, run I thought. _With my speed I was able to get to the restaurant all the way across the country in plenty of time. I walked up the steps to the bistro in time to see him there. The pleasure, excitement, and fear swam across his face and he smiled his toothy grin when I walked up. He wore a button down shirt with jeans.

"How's it going," he muttered preoccupied by my clothing option.

"Beautifully," I almost sang. He smelled so good, like honeysuckle and grain, and Edward's face flickered across my mind. _I'm betting against Alice, _I told myself as we entered the establishment.

Though the topics were varied we didn't even breach the subject of school. I found out Kevin was walking in his father's footsteps career wise. I loved the way blood flushed his cheeks when he was embarrassed. I found myself shaking in anticipation for his blood. _Good thing I have more self control or he would be dead already…maybe not such a good thing, _my mind fought against itself.

"How would you like to come to my place?" he asked like a high school aged boy.

"As friends?" I asked.

"Of course," he said to my dismay…and maybe his. We traveled in his black trans am, _how eighties,_ to his apartment. His scent filled the car and I reached for his arm. _Danger, danger, danger! Shut up! DANGER! _

His eyes followed my arm up to my amber eyes. That's when it happened. The space suddenly seemed too small and I lunged at him. I kissed him fervently, _oops_, and his hands found the ribbon in my hair. With nimble fingers he unlaced it and let my hair fall gracefully, soundlessly to the night.

**Chapter Five: Marital Problems.**

I arrived back to the house before daybreak. It was silent, good, that meant Jacob and Renesmee weren't back. Bad, because I don't know if Alice said anything. _And where are the others _my mind frenzied.

I walked up the porch and into the house, all was silent. Upstairs and downstairs I looked until I was in the kitchen. A note was pinned to the fridge and I recognized his delicate calligraphy, it said:

**Bella,**

**Please, if you read this note come meet me at our clearing…Rosalie told me everything**

**-Edward.**

I stared dumbly at the paper._ Stupid Rose, Alice would never betray me. _Quickly I burst from the house at full speed into the woods. In two seconds I stood on the outskirts of the clearing. Fog swept in whispers around us and the sky still wore a gruesome gray color.

He had his back to me and his head down. _Not good, _I thought weakly.

"I had to know for myself if you really kissed him," Edward said bleakly.

"Yes," I almost cried, "it's not what you think…"

"Then what is it?" he demanded. He turned around so fast I was startled. He stalked toward me and somewhat roughly grabbed my face in his hands. "Tell me what it is."

"Either I did things Emmett's way or yours," I took an unnecessary breath, "and I couldn't ruin what Carlisle's provided for us. He was _my singer_," I finished.

Edward scoffed and punched a giant sycamore about twelve feet away before returning to meet my gaze. The horror and anger that plagued his black eyes frightened me. _How jealous could he get, wait, he's my husband._

" Bella, you have a husband and child, maybe I shouldn't have changed you," he uttered. At once I knew he regretted it. _He could have let you die, you know_ my subconscious interrupted.

"You always said I was too good for you, and you left me," I muttered weakly.

"You always said I was too good for you, and I stayed," he countered.

"Please, put this behind us Edward," my last attempt at peace.

"Of course," he said. I stared at him disbelieving. He laughed, kissed me, and ran. Faster than I had ever seen him go, he raced along unseen paths and I lost track of him even with my parallel senses.

**Chapter Six: Another end, another beginning**

I rushed into the house, thinking maybe he was there. That's when Alice approached me.

"What do you want," I spat impatiently.

"I want to talk to you and ask forgiveness," Alice peered into my eyes. I followed her onto the white couch reluctantly.

" Where is Edward?" I knew she knew.

"Wait, a second, okay?" she anxiously said, "Edward went to finish the job you couldn't, don't try to stop him this is the only way."

"No, it can be different," I was now standing stark straight, anger boiling my insides.

Alice looked at me with pleading eyes. She knew I often found loopholes, but she was determined to get through this.

"Bella, you have to go after Edward," she looked down " he doesn't like to feel like a monster, either.

Alice called Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle who, to my dismay, knew exactly what was going on.

"No secrets in this family," Emmett chortled.

We grabbed a plane to New Hampshire and when we finally arrived a sense of dread overwhelmed me. I led the way to Kevin's apartment knowing he was already dead and gone. Entering the second story apartment I, at first, had a feeling of relief. Nothing seemed out of place. That's when I saw him. Kevin was dead. _Edward's practically dead too. _I ran to my husband who was in one corner of the room with his head down. The others waited outside the door.

"Edward, sweetie," I tempted "it's okay. It had to be done." I said this with a blocked throat. When he looked up I immediately jumped four feet back. His eyes were that bright red I had once had as my own.

"I'm so sorry," he said. "Not only do love and lust hold one place in my heart so do jealousy and anger."

"Come home," I said…

**Chapter Seven: Trust issues**

I knew things would never be the same between Edward and I, but it was over. We moved on and became happy once again. I knew that Alice didn't hold anything against me and that Edward's trust in me would come in time…but it wasn't there yet. We had forever and mistakes were prone to happen. Jacob regarded me as Bella, but I could almost feel his sadness for my weakness.

You know a wise man once told me 'time heals all wounds,' and I have forever.


End file.
